


A wonderful winter day

by GoForGoals



Series: Batman and Robin [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco teases Auba because of his hairstyle. But why is his friend so quiet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wonderful winter day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [funfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funfan/gifts), [sjst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjst/gifts), [Reus1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reus1989/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Winter Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277338) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 



> My dear readers, I can't stop writing Pierreus at the moment and the inspiration for this story came from Marco's interview and a fic of Blue_Night. I hope that you will enjoy it, feedback is always appreciated! :-)
> 
> This story goes out to my hugest supporters here, so I want to dedicate it to  
> ...Blue_Night for encouraging and supporting me all along the way, never getting tired of it  
> ...funfan for being there for me and for discussing football topics so vividly with me  
> ...sjst for giving all of my stories a try, never forgetting to leave a wonderful comment  
> ...Reus1989 for posting amazing comments and for showing me so much support. 
> 
> I don't know if all of you like Pierreus but, I wanted to say "thank you" from the bottom of my heart for all that you are doing for me. :-)

„Man, I watched that interview!“

It is the first thing Auba says after he picks Marco up for training. No „good morning“, no „hey, bro“, no embrace. For the first time ever Marco thinks that he has overstepped a mark with teasing his friend because of his hairstyle back in 2013.

He eyes the striker who starts the engine and drives away, focused on the traffic.    

„Are you mad at me?“ Marco asks, carefully but, with a joking undertone. „See, your hair really looked funny back then...“ He drawls, interrupting his sentence. Hell, Auba seems to be hurt. „I can delete the photo if you want to,“ he states with insecurity.    
   
The Gabonese shrugs. „I’m used to your teasing, Marco. You should come up with something new.“ And finally, he smiles, punching his friend in the side. „Watch out for the revenge if you publish the picture. You have bad hair days, as well. Today, for example.“ With these words, he ruffles the blond’s hair with one hand until it is a total mess, chuckling satisfied afterwards.

Marco joins his laughter, but, in his mind he is somewhere else. He savors Auba’s hand that is running over his scalp and he thinks about the striker’s remark. „You should come up with something new.“

Well, he will do.

 

***

 

A few days later, it starts to snow in Dortmund, thick, heavy flakes that cover the ground with a wonderful white layer. The sun shines upon it, letting the snow glimmer and glisten. It is an amazing sight and when Marco gets up, he has an idea.    
   
He calls his parents, smiling contentedly after he has gotten the answer he had longed for. Half an hour later, his father rings at his door bell, the desired item in his hands.

It’s a sleigh.

A sleigh he used when he was a child and when there was enough snow to ride it, dashing down the hills.    
   
„Do you want to go sleighing with Nico?“ his father asks because he knows that there will be no training today.    
   
„No,“ Marco blushes, „I will ask someone else.“    
   
His father doesn’t ask any further, he just winks at him and leaves him alone. Marco grins when he dials Auba’s number. „Hey, have you already looked outside? It’s winter! Come over and I will show you something but, be careful when you drive. I assume that the batmobile has winter tires? Good. And Auba? Use warm clothes, we will go outside. No, I won’t reveal anything. Yeah, see you in the next hour!“    
   
The blond hangs up, walking over to his wardrobe. He opts for jeans, a warm sweater, a cozy jacket, mittens, scarf and a beanie, checking his appearance in the mirror afterwards. Yes, that’s a ￼proper way for Robin to go sleighing with his Batman. He waits impatiently for his friend, already starting to sweat in his warm clothes but, there’s no way that he’s going to put them off again.    
   
Eventually, he hears the roaring sound of the batmobile in his entry and tears the door open.

Auba looks stunning in the cold winter landscape, with his fur coat, his cap and the long scarf that is wrapped around his neck several times. The snow flakes are still falling and Marco doesn’t know if he has to blink because one of them has fallen into his eye or if Auba is blinding him with his mere presence.    
   
The Gabonese comes closer and hugs his friend. „Good morning,“ he whispers into Marco’s ear, letting him smell his after shave, „so what about your idea? Should I prepare myself for more teasing?“   
   
Marco shakes his head and points over to the entrance door of his house where the sleigh is leaned against the wall. Auba’s eyes grow big and for once, Marco really has caught him by surprise. „Are you serious?“ the striker gasps, „I have never done this before.“    
   
„You said that I should come up with something new,“ Marco explains, „it will be great fun, believe me.“ He beams at his friend who still stares at the sleigh. „Come on, let’s get ready. I know a good place.“

 

***

 

It doesn’t take them long until they arrive at a little hill, not a soul to be seen there. Auba puts the sleigh out of his car, not sure what to do next. Or probably he simply doesn’t know if Marco has gone insane.    
   
„First, we have to pull it up the hill,“ Marco says, already taking the cord.    

„Wait, let me help you,“ Auba hastens to answer. He also grabs the cord and their hands meet. Marco’s heart flips in his chest as he pulls the sleigh upwards, wading through the snow that crackles under their feet, the sun shining on Auba’s and his face. They walk in complete silence and Marco wants to caress the striker’s hand so badly but, he doesn’t dare.    
   
Finally, they arrive at the top of the hill, the beauty of the early morning unfolding underneath them. „Wow,“ Auba says in awe, looking over the landscape and the trees that are covered in snow. „That’s really beautiful.“    
   
„Yes, it is,“ Marco replies in earnest and for some minutes, they just stand there, gazing down at the scenery.    
   
„Now what about the sleighing,“ Auba eventually says, „you have to teach me how to do it.“ He smiles at Marco, expectantly.    
   
„Well, in fact, it’s easy,“ Marco states. „First, I will steer the sleigh and you will sit behind me. Fling your arms around my waist so you won’t fall down. I will direct the sleigh with my feet. Are you ready?“   
   
Auba nods and Marco takes his place on the sleigh, waiting until Auba has joined him. The part with „fling your arms around my waist“ is the best one, and Marco barely manages to bump-start the sledge, too occupied with Auba’s hands that are holding him close. But then, they fly down the hill and Auba shouts in pleasure, happy sounds that make Marco’s heart leap in bliss.    
  
￼„That’s cool!“ the striker exclaims when the sleigh stops, „now it’s my turn!“    

They tug the sleigh upwards again but this time, their hands touch at full length and they look at each other every now and then, not saying a single word.  
  
When they arrive at their starting point, Auba sits down on the sleigh, patting on the wooden surface behind him. „Get ready, Robin,“ he whispers, and who is Marco to say no? He clings to Auba’s slim body like to a life-line - not because he isn’t convinced about his sleighing skills or because it would be too cold. No, he simply savors the closeness, snuggling against the striker’s back.    
   
Auba is a natural talent, guiding them down the hill safe and sound. „One more time!“ he pleads, apparently not getting enough. They sled for several runs until Marco suggests a pause.    
   
„I need to catch my breath,“ he chuckles, placing the sleigh across their driving direction on their starting point. Then, he sits down at it, looking at the winter landscape. He hopes that Auba will take place right next to him and his friend doesn’t disappoint him.    
   
„Thank you so much for bringing me here,“ the striker says as he joins him, and Marco moves a little bit closer to him. Auba gets him, laying an arm around his shoulders and Marco leans in, nestling happily against the Gabonese’s flank.

„I promised you that I would come up with something new,“ he mutters against Auba’s strong body. They breathe the same, cold air, snow flakes dancing around them while the sun enlightens the world with all of its power. Marco blinks up to his friend, looking into his amazing dark-brown eyes and for a short moment be believes that Auba would finally kiss him.    
   
But, in the end, the striker stands up. „One final ride?“ he suggests, „it’s your turn.“ He waits until Marco has brought the sleigh into position, sitting down behind him, his arms laid around his waist. Marco pushes off but this time, he is not concentrated enough. The sleigh becomes faster and faster and he tries to bring it back under control by putting his foot determined to the ground.    
   
It isn’t a good idea because the sleigh suddenly falls over and Marco lands rather rudely in the snow. He jumps to his feet, joggling the flakes from his clothes and runs over to Auba who also lies in the snow, not moving a single limb.    
   
„Auba, Auba, are you okay?“ he shouts, sinking down on the ground right next to his friend. Auba lies on his back, his eyes closed, and he seems to be unconscious. „Shit, Auba, can you hear me?“ Marco exclaims in panic, bending over his friend to check if he is still breathing.    
   
Just when his ear has reached Auba’s nose, just when he is close to him, he feels two hands holding his face. „I’m fine,“ the striker whispers, brushing with his thumb over Marco’s stubbly cheek.    
   
„Fuck, Auba, you scared the hell out of...“ Marco can’t finish his sentence because Auba locks their gazes to ask for permission and then, he pulls the blond closer, carefully, slowly, until their lips meet for the very first time.    
   
Auba nudges the tip of his curious tongue against Marco’s bottom lip and the midfielder doesn’t hesitate to invite Auba in his mouth. Somehow, he manages it to push his hands under Auba’s shoulders, holding him during their kiss just like Auba is holding him.    
   
The Gabonese deepens the kiss, his tongue now playing in Marco’s mouth, discovering a new territory. Marco lets it happen willingly until Auba pulls back, luring Marco’s tongue out of its shelter. Now it’s the blond’s turn to caress Auba gently before their tongues dance around each other, soft strokes alternating with deep pushes.    
   
It is mind-blowing and if the cold wouldn’t crawl into their bones, they would lie on the snowy earth ￼forever and a day.    

„Let’s drive home and warm up,“ Marco says after he has shuddered vigorously but he can’t help to kiss Auba another time, once they were standing again, because he has waited for this for so long.    
   
„Great idea,“ Auba gives back before he gets lost in the kiss, still holding Marco’s face in his tender hands.

Once again, they take the cord together but this time, they run to Auba’s car, the snow spraying behind them. Marco almost stumbles but, Auba catches him and they continue their way to the Gabonese’s car hand in hand, the sledge between them.

Marco feels a warm, tingling sensation rushing through his body that is an exciting contrast to the cold outside. He slumps on the passenger seat while Auba stores the sledge in the car, joining Marco afterwards on the driver’s seat.    
   
The midfielder undresses his mittens and blows his fingers that had become chilly despite the protection. „May I?“ Auba asks gently, taking his hands and rubbing them intensively. He blows softly over Marco’s fingers, his breath tickling them and the blond gasps in pleasure because of the sweet ministration. Then, he loses his beanie because he suddenly feels really warm.    
   
„Look at your hair,“ Auba snickers, running his hands through Marco’s tousled strands, massaging his neck, „I guess you are having a bad hair day again.“  
  
„Doesn’t matter as long as you like me the way I am,“ Marco murmurs shyly, gazing up to Auba under his long eyelashes.

„I don’t like you, I _love_ you,“ Auba whispers and then they kiss each other until the windows of Auba’s car mist up, blinding out the whole world outside, snow flakes gently enwrapping the vehicle like a cocoon.    
 


End file.
